me and naruto
by fan-of-naruto-fanfiction
Summary: just a fanfic about me getting hit by a car then being in a coma and to see that look ! i am in konaha. yaaa i am going to see naruto. Discontinued! Sorry. Explaination inside.
1. prologue

me and naruto

Hehe well any ways this is my first fanfic…. so don't get mad at me cuz it is bad ok

discliamer: i do not own naruto... but i do own myself

* * *

prolgue: another sad story

All i did was walk across a street then i find my self laying down in front of Konaha's gates. i never in my whole life thought i would be here. ever. but before i could do anything, even think about what had just happen. i was bound and gagged by the ANBU who saw me appear right in front of them. then from there everything was black.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!! OMG!!!" some one was yelling as a young college girl got hit by a car when she was crossing a dangerous street in New York City. after every one got out of thier state of shock some people walked over to the accident to see if she was all right. all they found was a limp body and an unconsious girl laying there just on top of the hood of the car. the driver got out of the car to see who it was. to his surprise it was his girl friend. he was driving back home after he went to get a gift for her. since they were both naruto fans. he went to a comic book store to see if they had any naruto books there. now he was staring right at the one person in the world he loved. he ran to her and started to cry.

"I am so sorry crystal. i am sooo sorry." he wispers in her ears for only her to hear. when the ambulance arrive they tell him she is okay and will live. but the bad news is she is in a coma. as he waits in the seating area for the doctor to come out. he is thinking of a way to say sorry to his loved one when the doctor finally come out of the operating room.

"i am sorry to say but she has 2 broken legs, a fractured hip, and a broken arm."

"isn't that good news that she isn't dead and that those will heal!" he screams at the doctor.

"yes.yes but she is in a coma. which is just as bad as being dead. i have gaven her about 10-19 years of being in a coma at least."

"what!? no it can't be she only got hit by a car that was going 30 miles per hour. its not possible. is it?"

"yes it is possible. when the car hit her,her head jurked left and hit the hood of the car."

"ok thanks for telling me i geuss i will do my best to get her out of her own head."

"well i have the deepest feelings for you and her i give my best towards you."

"thank doctor." after that the doctor left and eric went along side of the bed of his lover. he stroked her hair for awhile then fell asleep next to her bed.

* * *

it could have been a day or a couple of hours but i didn't know exactly. when i opened my eyes i saw the hokage's office and a couple of people there, but couldn't really make them out for my vision was blury. i here a voice that sounds like Tsu...

"hey girl what is your name and why have you come to Konaha?"

* * *

hehehe sorry i not letting out the rest of the story tell chapter one which shouldn't be to long

plz R&R thankz


	2. chapter 1: meeting naruto

Me and naruto

disclaimer: i do not own naruto but i do own crystal and eric

chapter 1: meeting Naruto

"Who are you and what are you doing here at Konaha?" It was the only question that I couldn't answer. Now if it was something about Naruto and the show. I think I could have answered those question. But no. It was of course was one of the hardest question to answer. Since I don't remember a thing.

_damn it! what am i supposed to say to them? I don't want to be killed. Not yet anyways. I just hope they are friendly. And who is that guy with the... Wait. No way. t-t-th-tha-thats NARUTO._

"I asked you a question. Who are you and why are you here at Konaha?" Again I didn't know. So i told the truth.

"I don't know. I just don't know. This is my first time being at a village. Never in my dreams, once did i think I would end up here at Konaha. Its all a blur." I thought Tsunada was scary in the TV shows. When I looked up at her, I thought she might kill me in the most painful way possible.

"Really? Hmmmmm... sounds like a lie to me. But please tell me your story." I was thankful when I saw Tsunada calm down and relax in her seat.

"I don't know anything. One minute I was walking across a busy street. The next I was in front of the gates. I really don't know more than that. If I did, I would tell you. If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you that I am as harmful as a fly, my name is crystal, and I am eighteen of age."

"Ok. Well I guess that is good for now. Wait I have one question. If you are as harmful as a fly, why is it that your chakra paths have been used before?"

_God, how am I supposed to know why my chakra paths have been used? Well I geuss I can answer that question._

"I don't know I have lost most of my memory. All i remember is part of my child hood and the past couple of days. The rest is a blur."

"Huh. Ok, well I guess we will have to find a place for you to stay. Then we will discuss this matter tomorrow. But for now get some rest and something to eat."

"Thank you. But I have no money or extra clothes to wear."

"I will help you with that and you can stay at my place if you want to." Naruto looks at me with sorrow and greef. As if I had just lost both my parents in a war or something. When he looked at me, I swear that my blush would make Hinata jealious.

"Thank you Naruto."

_Oh fuck! I am such an idiot. I can't believe I just did that. Now what am I supposed to say. God I am a freakin moron. Now I have to say some made up shit-of-a-story!_

_"_May I ask how you knew Naruto's name please?" Tsuanda was looking at me with the most curious face ever and Naruto just stared at me in awe. I geuss he likes it when some one knows his name.

"I don't know. I just do. When I saw his face. the name just popped into my head. I swear." By the looks of things Tsunada was very suspious of me and Naruto just smiled.

"Well, we will continue our little chat tomorrow then. Naruto I hope you take good care of her. And if you don't. Well you know what will happen." I giggled at Naruto's antics after Tsunada said that. But before we could leave. I saw the door open and then a girl with pink hair and a short skirt and a red shirt walk in.

"Hey Tsunada! Sasuke woke up from the coma!" Sakura was so excited she accidentally ran into me. which I didn't really mind, because Naruto helped me up. When he helped me up I pretended to stumble and leaned into him. Yet again I blushed when I felt his chest agianst mine. Sakura and Tsunada just stared at Naruto and me when we didn't move after awhile. when we noticed Tsuanda and Sakura looking at us we both let go of each other and blushed.

"We will have to question Sasuke when he is fully rested. But tell then we need to keep him sealed in his room and need to keep an eye on him 24/7." Tsunada pulled a sake bottle from her drawer. poured it into a small cup and drank.

"Tsuanda how can you drink right now! Sasuke needs some..."

"Sakura i don't know why you still love Sauske when he hates your guts. why do you stick with him, when he will never return your love. Why Sakura?" Naruto stands there and stares at Sakura with a pian of gult in his heart. For he is the one who put Sauske in a coma for last 9 months.

"Well me and crystal better be going. good bya Tsunada, Sakura."

* * *

"Eric we got here as fast as we could. When we heard Crystal got hit by a car." It was Eric's parents that came into the room the Crystal was staying. 

" thanks mom, dad for coming on such short notice." Eric was looking down at the ground at that moment.

"We hope that the person who hit Crystal will be s..."

"Mom. I was the one who hit her."

"what?" that was all his parents could say at the time. They were in a state of shock. They came out of it when he told them she was in a coma and the doctor said it would be 10-19 years at least tell she came out of her coma. If not then, then there is a 87 chance she will never come out of it.

* * *

We just started eating our ramen when Naruto sneezes. I start to giggle at him when noodles had come out of his nose. By the time we were done eating I had 17 bowls of ramen and he had 15. Naruto goes to check his frog wallet. i see him frown when he looks at his money. 

" Hehehe. I don't have enough money. I didn't think Crystal could eat that much food."

"Sorry Naruto I got kind of carried away. I was hungry."

"Oh thats ok."

"Naruto don't worry about her ramen it is free. I never knew any one who could out eat you besides chouji."

"Thanks old man. Here is the money for my ramen." With that we waved good bye. When we were walking away I leaned my head on Naruto's shoulder. He shuddered when I did this, but after awhile he raps his arm around me and holds me close. We got to his apartment and he opend the door to let me in.

"Sorry my apartment is so dirty. I would have cleaned it up, but I didn't know you would be staying."

"Its alright. I am used to it." Naruto leads me to his bedroom.

"This is where you will be staying tonight. ok"

"Thank you Naruto-kun" I kiss him on his cheek. He blushes. I walk into the room and shut the door. I undress into my boxers. As I tuck myself into bed I think if Naruto would ever go out with me.

_Wow. I think I actually might have a chance of having her as girlfriend. She even called me Naruto-kun. She is cute and she loves ramen like I do. I wonder what she looks like with n... NARUTO! BAD! don't think perverted thoughts. I don't think she will like me when I tell her about the kyuubi thats in me..._

* * *

thats all folks. please RR and don't make fun of my writing either or my BF will find you and torture you..Jk.Jk 

But anyways this is my first long story that I am typing. plus it is in first person. and I usually never make stories in first person.

I am going to eventually get a fight seen in here. but i am having trouble doing it in first person. also there will be a lemon..I hope... it could be me and naruto that are in the lemon.but i am hesitant about writing something like that.especially when i am writing about me..

well there it is if you want to you can suggest to who i should run into next like ino or sasuke or shika chouji iruka kakashi kurieni kiba hinata hanaiba hana just name the person who will meet me next. thats all i have to say


	3. WARNING:

**WARNING:** I am sorry to say I will not be updating this story for a while.

I just learned that I will be going to Japan in 3 days with my boyfriend to visit his parents.

I hope you guys can forgive me for not updatinng it before I left ( And yes I have a life, unlike others I know. ).

I have been busy with the new school year about to start ( Yes I get to miss the first week off my freshman year in college! ). I won't be back for at least 2 weeks or so. I have decided to make it up to you guys by making it an extra long chapter when I get back.

I get to see the new Naruto movie! YAAAAA!!!!! I haven't been able to find it on the internet or any where else either. So I geuss I am lucky I am going to Japan. I can't wait!

Well I geuss this is good bye tell I get back. So see all of you soon...

P.S. I was hoping to get a few more reviews to see who I would meet next in the story. So hopefully when I get back there will be some more reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: the Atsuki

Me and naruto chapter 2

Yes the 3rd chapter. Yeah!!! and my first fight scene. Just to let you guys know, the story is taking place after all the manga. You know futon rasengen and the guy with like 5 hearts. And after Sasuke fights Mr Bomb boy and his his masked partner. Yea its after all that crap. They finally captured Sasuke and kill orochimaru. Oh and they killed almost all of the Atsuki ( I really don't know how to spell it. tell me please.). All thats left of the atsuki is Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, and that plant guy (Don't know his name.).

Ok on to chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 3: the Atsuki

I wake up to the loudest sound I have ever heard. I get up out of my bed and put clothes on so fast, it would make a guy jealious. As I run to the door to open it, it blows open right in my face. I fly back to the other side of the room. I felt the wall give way a little bit. When I slump to to floor I see Itachi standing there looking at me.

He walks up to me and picks me up by the collar of the shirt. As he does I remember to close my eyes, because of his sharingan.

"Where is Naruto?" When Itachi said that I almost wet my self. I didn't know that it would be this scary in person.

"I-I-I don-don't know."

"Yes you do. I know you do."

"No. I really don't know where he is, but I have an idea of where he might be."

"Where is he! tell me now."

" He most likely went to train." After that he threw me into the closet. I heard a destinct click and knew he had locked the door. He would come back if he didn't find Naruto. I tried to get out, but I didn't have the stregnth to get it open. I was to weak. I also had a broken arm from when Itachi threw me into the closet. I guess I must have hit the wall in an odd position for it to brake. So I resort to the last thing I ever wanted to do. I scream at the top of my lungs. I do this for about 5 minutes. When no one comes I figured they stuck a sound seal on the door.

After another 15 minutes. The closet door opens and I see Itachi standing right in front of the door.

"You are coming with me." He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder like I was a ragdoll. I was about to scream when everything went black.

* * *

I start to open my eyes as I see 5 blurry images standing. As I start to come back around and am able to see a little better. I see who the 5 are. It was Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke. Wait Sasuke is here. As I recheck I see he is still in his hospital gown.

"I am only here for Naruto. There is no reason for the other two to get involved." Itachi glares at Sakura, then to Sasuke.

"Well brother lets see who is stonger then. I have been waiting for this chance for a long time now."

After that anouncement Sasuke charges Itachi. Itachi side stepped at the last moment and cut of Sasuke's hand. I was so amazed that, thats all Itachi did to beat Sasuke. Itachi kicks Sasuke back from where he started and Sakura catches him and lays him on the ground. Naruto looks at Itachi with rage and makes 1 clone. The clone turns into some young lady with blood red hair and a pure white kamino.

The girl stands and faces Kisame and Naruto faces Itachi. As I watch the girl charges Kisame. I see a sword apear out of nowhere in her hands. She charges and jumps at the last moment with a downward swing. Kisame goes to block the sword, but her sword slices right through his, like it was butter. When Kisame sees this he turns and runs away.

Naruto on the other hand was having more trouble with Itachi. He couldn't get a decient hit on him. As I watch I was having trouble keeping up with their motions. They didn't use any jutsus, not wanting to get any more attention. Since we were only about 200 yards from the city walls. This fight was between them two now. They exchange blows and trade smiles. I didn't get why though.

As they keep going at it for another 3 minutes. I see Sakura take Sasuke to the hospital. I keep watching the fight. All I could see were blurs. Then they started to slow down and I could see their movements very easily. and could see every detail. Naruto goes for a right kick, but changes at the last moment and forces a punch right into Itachi's gut. Itachi stumbles back and charges forward pushing chakra to his legs to go faster. He charges at Naruto who then makes a clone of himself and turns and runs. Itachi stops in mid run just to look down and see two arms holding him. The arms were coming out of the ground. When he turns he sees Naruto holding the Odama Rasengan. He can't move so he just stands there and takes it right in the chest. After that happens I run up to Naruto. I look down to see it wasn't Itachi, a missing mist nin.

"Hey Crystal are you alright?" Naruto looks at me with a worried look on his face.

"Yea I am ok. But I think I broke my arm." I look back at him and give him a smile.

" Ok then lets get you to the hospital. Ummmm... Crystal. Whats wrong with your eyes? They are purple."

"What do you mean my eyes are purple? They're green."

"No. They are purple."

"Are you telling me I might have dojoutsu!? Then agian I was able to keep up with you and Itachi when you guys were fighting." I close my eyes. After a minute or so I reopen them and look at Naruto.

"Are they green agian?" All he did was nod his head and smile at me.

We start to walk to the hospital. When the question hit me. Who was that girl that Naruto made?

"Hey Naruto I have a question to ask you." He turns to look at me and nods to tell me to ask the question.

"Who was that girl that you made?" He stiffens when i ask that question. He drops his head and looks at the ground.

" That girl is the kyuubi. I took my clone and added her chakra to it. Which it made her out of the combination." I look at him in awe when I find that the kyuubi is a girl and not a guy. Like in the tv show.

"Oh. Ok. I see. And no Naruto I do not hate you because you have the kyuubi in you. I know the difference between her and you. But I always thought that the kyuubi was a guy." Naruto looks at me with surprise. I didn't expect him to hug me however.

" Ow! Naruto that hurts. remember I have a broken arm."

" Oh. I am sorry. Its, just not every one excepts who I really am. And not to judge me with what is inside of me." I look at him and smile. I look down at the ground remembering my childhood as I grew up. After about 15 minutes of walking we arrive at the hospital. I go in and get my arm fixed. I was not as used to the green glow of the medic nin. I was more used to having going through the whole exray thing. Then getting a cast on. When I walk out I see Naruto talking to Kiba. I walk up and pet Akumaru. Kiba looks at me just to turn away and blush.

" Hmp. You are a rude guy aren't you."

" As if. I am better mannered than Naruto here."

" You are not. Naruto is the most polite person I have ever met. Besides puppy boy. He just defeated an Atsuki member. Ca you do that?" Kiba glares at me ans snarles. Naruto is rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

" Naruto! Whats so funny you dobe!?" Kiba glares at Naruto who is still laughing.

"Hahaha! S-she cal-cal-called you pup-puppy boy.Hahahaha!" Kiba smack Naruto on the head. I smack Kiba in the face. leaving a Very big, red hand print on his left cheek.

" Hey! What was that for?"

" That was for hitting Naruto. Puppy boy." Kiba growls and stalks away. He was mumbling about something that I couldn't hear. Naruto gets off the floor rubbing his head.

"Thanks for that. I never really had a good laugh for awhile." I smile back at Naruto. Sakura starts to walk up to us. I look at her and her pink hair.

_I wonder if her hair is pink down in her croth? I would laugh my head off it was true. Why am I even thinking that. Wow am I bisexual or something? Jeez... God damn! stop thinking of that shit._

"Hi Sakura. How is sasuke doing?" I looked at Sakura with caring eyes. In reality I didn't like her, because she kept chasing after the homo goth boy, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun will be fine. We were able to save his hand." Naruto looks at sakura. I stare at Naruto. Knowing he still has feelings for Sakura.

"Ok. Sakura good bye I still have to buy Crystal some decent clothes for her to wear. And she is probably hungry to." Naruto and I have good bye and start to walk out of the hospital.

* * *

**Some where in New york**

"So. Where are Crystal's parents?" This question was wondering around in Eric's mom's head all night.

"She doesn't have any parents. They died when she was 3 years old." Eric looks at the ground with a solem look. He hated hearing or even telling this story to any one.

"Well thats sad. How did that happen?"

" I will just tell you the whole story. When Crystal was little she was lived at an orphanage. The man there that took care of them was a known child abuser. When she was 7 she was raped by him." Erics parents gasped at the sound of that. "So the government moved her to a new orphanage. No one would take her in, not even foster parents. So the government was stuck with her. During her highscool years she exceded in classes getting As in every class. The governement payed for her college and everything. She never had any friends. In the orphanage the older kids would pick on her and bully her around. During that time she found one friend. that was me. When I moved out to go to college I told her she could stay with me. We are rarely seen with out each other. And well you know the rest."

The parents stared in awe at the story they just heard. The room was silent for a long time before anyone spoke. Eric's dad broke the silence.

"So what happen to her parents when she was little?"

"That I do not know." After a little talking and catching up on some light news. The parents left Eric's house and went to their hotel.

* * *

Hahahahaha. wow you guys are so lucky . that the author of this has a room mate. or else you nwouldn't be getting this chapter for another 2-3 weeks. she told me to tell you guys. that she got bored waiting at the airport and finshed the chapter. good thing the airport had wifi

or else you wouldn't be getting this chpater wat so ever. don't mind me i am so used to typing like i am using a cell phone it isn't even funny.

well crystal says hi and wat not. lol i might even add a story to her profile. just to keep u guys entertained.

well r&r. i guess


	5. Dicontinued

Hey Whats up. I am sorry to say, but I have discontinued this story. I did make a sequal that will have flash backs to this story and the parts that I didn't get to writing.

Agian I am very sorry, but this story really didn't flow with me. I geuss I didn't like my own writing.

But any ways I just got back from Japan and I have started on the sequal to this story. Please forgive me, but I really didn't like the way this story was going.

I will have the first chapter to the sequal shortly.

Agian I am so sorry, but this story is crap to me. Be ready though. I have the sequal and I like the sequal. So read that instead of this ok...Ja ne!


End file.
